You Should'nt Kiss Me Like This
by Hermione Sandwhich
Summary: Hermione's all alone at Harry and Ginny's wedding. Hopefully some one can help cheer her up.


**You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any other the harry potter world I just play around with the characters**

Hermione sat at one of the many reception tables watching all the people dancing. Out of every one she was focused on harry and Ginny they looked so in love. The ceremony had been beautiful. It was at the burrow like bill and Fluer's had been. There was easily three hundred people under the biggest tent she had ever seen, enjoying the food and dancing.

_I got a funny feeling  
The moment that your lips touched mine  
Something shot right through me  
My heart skipped a beat in time_

Mione was alone at her table having no one to dance with. It had been two years since the final battle. Every one thought her and Ron would've gotten married but after a year of dating they broke it off. They were better as friends any way, and Ron was now happily with Luna. She sighed deeply she was alone at her best friends wedding.

"Would you like to dance?" Hermione looked up at George, who was holding a hand out to her.

"I'd love to." Hermione placed her small hand in his as he lead her on to the dance floor the two had become close after her and Ron broke up.

"George spun Hermione into his arms lacing his fingers with hers. She smiled placing her other hand lightly on his shoulder. George smirked and grabbed her waist pulling her flush against his body. She started laughing as they both caught molly's hopeful stare.

"Must you keep teasing your mother?"

"Sorry cant help it." For the past few months molly had been convinced that George and Hermione were perfect for each other (probably because they were the only ones in that house who weren't currently in a relationship). So therefore George had begun flirting with Hermione in front of mum eventually Hermione caught on and joined in the fun.

_There's a different feel about you tonight  
It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things  
I even think I saw a flash of light  
It felt like electricity_

"So Mione no date tonight?"

"No not tonight." Truth be told she wished George had asked her. She knew it was all for fun, but she liked the attention George had been giving her, when she saw him she couldn't help but smile, and he was handsome.

"Me either so in that case Hermione will you be my date tonight?" she smiled

"Better late then never." she whispered, hoping he didn't catch her.

"You wanted me too." she sighed of course he heard that even with one ear.

"I was expecting you too."

"Sorry darling I'll remember next time." Hermione looked over at where molly was, she now had a few other people staring at the two with her. Hermione laughed lightly. "What?"

"Take a look over at your mother, she seems to be recruiting followers." George spun them around so her could see his mother and sure enough she had at least five other women staring directly at then. A slow song began to play.

_You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at  
We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinnin' around  
And around  
And around  
And around_

"Mione lay your head on my chest." She did smelling his cologne, she loved being this close to George, she could hear his heart beat, and feel his chest move up and down with each breath. George smiled and held her tighter against him, he could practically hear his mothers hopeful squeals. He could feel her beautiful hair brushing against his chin. It had started as fun but some where along the line he actually had started falling for her. After a few minuets Hermione looked up into George's eyes,

"I think your mum might fall out of her chair." and sure enough when they looked over molly was on the edge of the seat seeming as though she wasn't breathing at all. They both let out a laugh seeing the sight.

"You'd think it were our wedding not harry and Ginny's." Hermione blushed slightly thinking about marrying George, truthfully she didn't mind the idea. Then she felt this urge, she had been having it for a while but never this strong. And at that moment every one else seemed to disappear it was only the two of them. "see something you like Mione." she didn't even care that she had been staring at him and he had noticed.

"Yeah I do." she stretched up on her toes and sweetly pressed her lips to his. George was surprised but went along with it. They both heard a yell, and a fall of a chair followed by the coos of middle aged women. They both smiled against each others lips, knowing that molly had indeed fallen out of her chair. They both looked over and saw the plump woman trying to sit back up and regain her composure.

_They're all watchin' us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believe we're just friends  
When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do baby kiss me again_

"Now how will we explain to mum were just friends." George laughed but Hermione blushed a bit and looked away. George didn't think she had kissed him to tease his mother, and now he knew it. Thank god. Her head was still tilted down, and in one swift motion George captured her.

"I knew it." They both laughed hearing molly's delightful screams. They slowly broke apart

"I don't think we we'll ever hear the end of this one." Hermione smiled.

"Yeah that's going to get very annoying very fast."

"But what can I say she was right."


End file.
